(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to network access. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for transmitting and receiving data at each node in a mobile wireless network.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A typical mobile wireless network system, for example, a wireless mesh network or a mobile Ad-hoc network system, may use a carrier sense multiple access with collision avoidance (CSMA/CA) based access control scheme. The CSMA/CA determines whether or not a respective wireless media is in use through carrier sensing. When it is determined that a respective wireless media is in use, the CSMA/CA transmits data after random backoff. The CSMA/CA also prevents a hidden node problem through exchanging a request to send a request-to-send (RTS) message and a clear-to-send (CTS) message.
The CSMA/CA-based access control scheme basically assumes that users are not synchronized. Furthermore, the CSMA/CA-based access control scheme has an exposed node problem due to collision with an acknowledgement (ACK) signal.
In addition to the CSMA/CA-based access control scheme, an EBTT-based access control method has been introduced. Here, EBTT stands for election based transmission timing. The EBTT-based access control method uses election-based transmission timing to control access in a mesh system. The EBTT-based access control method is not an access control scheme based on synchronization. Accordingly, the EBTT-based access control method also has an exposed node problem like the CSMA/CA access control scheme.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.